This invention relates to the field of bath towels and more particularly to a disposable bath towel having a tie and a plurality of apertures for securing the towel around a person.
Woven cloth is commonly used for bath towels and beach towels. Frequently there are occasions where the use of a cloth towel which must be washed and dried is either impractical or inconvenient. Also the laundering of cloth towels can be costly for beauty parlors, hospitals, nursing homes, hotels, etc. A disposable bath towel would save water, detergent and labor. However, even with all of the advantages of disposable towels and disadvantages of cloth towels, the prior art disposable towels have been unable to supplant cloth towels for the bath and beach. The following patents are provided for background information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,382 to Chapman, et al relates to a disposable non-woven surgical towel and method of making it. The surgical towel includes an outer tissue layer adhered to a medium density thermoplastic, long fibered, non-woven material and includes a center ply constituting a low density melt blown long fibered non-woven material. The use of the thermoplastic material significantly reduces the biodegradability of the surgical towel. The surgical towel also lacks means for securing the towel about a person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,509 to Camarero discloses a disposable bath towel and dispensing device. The patent discloses a series of absorbent tear-off elongated sheets of paper imprinted to have opposite ends with simulated borders and having felted absorbent fibers extending from the imprinted surface along the length of the respective sheets with multi-color zones resembling quality textile cloth toweling. A series of sheets is shown rolled and mounted for cranking forwardly beneath a spring biased roller to a position beneath a tear blade such that the disposable simulated bath towel sheets maybe cranked to a tear-off position one at a time and torn away for use. The Camarero towel lacks a reinforcing tear resistant border, a folded stack dispenser, treatment for enhanced wet strength, quilting and lacks means for securing the towel around a bather.
The present invention is designed provide a convenient alternative to cloth towels and thereby avoid the labor and expense of washing cloth towels.